Interviews with Demigods
by IEatTragicOranges4Breakfast
Summary: Here is the story of an Interviewer's Quest to interview 100 people while annoying them to Hades and back! Hunters are sprayed by a skunk, Nico turned into a jackalope, and so much more!
1. Lovestruck Nico di Angelo, Episode 1

** Aright…time to begin this new story! I'm on a quest to find out more about the PJO characters and annoy them to Hades and back while doing it! Story awards will be at the end of the story, and that's all I wanted to say….**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own PJO.**

My POV

I tapped the microphone to make sure it was working. Sure enough, it did. I ran backstage just before the cameras started rolling. Tia, my announcer, stood inside her booth, ready to begin.

"Hello viewers, and welcome to Interviews with Demigods on Hephaestus TV! Here's your host… Victoria Rossini!" I walked into the center stage, and all of the lights shined on me. I love the spotlight!

"Hi everybody, how yall doing tonight?" The audience roared. "Great! So to begin the show, we are going to have somebody from the audience spin this wheel behind me," A wheel dropped from the ceiling, with names of the interviewers, "to see who is our first vict.. I mean guest! So you there in the 'I love Percy' tee-shirt! Come on up!"

A girl in a blue 'I love Percy' Tee ran up, adding some spring into her step. I told her to spin the wheel. It went around and around, until it stopped at Nico di Angelo. The girl ran back to her seat, and Nico materialized in a chair next to me, with his legs and arms chained to the chair with celestial bronze, so no shadow traveling for him!

"Where the Hades am I? Are those cameras? WHO ARE YOU?" Nico yelled.

"Cool it di Angelo! You're on Hephaestus TV! We'll send you back to Hades later! Just answer my questions and we will send you back!" I said. He stopped and calmly sat there.

"Good. My dad wont be happy if I'm gone too long. I still have to fix some ghost problems."

"Ok, first question. How is your relationship with your dad? Are you close? Do you hate him? Please tell me." Nico thought about this.

"Well I guess we are a bit closer, since we are no longer outcasts. I mean, I don't _love_ him… but he's the only true family I have, besides my cousins and stuff."

"Now how's that for deep? Next question. How did you feel when Percy didn't protect your sister?"

"Now wait… Percy did protect her!" Nico argued. I decided I had a chance at annoyance.

"Hmm… are you sure?" I asked, trying to hit a nerve.

"Are you saying…" Nico started angrily.

"No, no. not at all...ok maybe… next question. Do you love Thalia Grace?" The ultimate question.

"Do I WHAT?"

"You heard me! Answer carefully, Artemis is in the audience." It was true.

"You are _so_ asking for it!"

"Really, me?" I asked in mock surprise. "Just answer honestly."

"No I don't!" He blushed like crazy.

"You're blushing…and LIEING!" I yelled. He rose, so the chair rose up too. He hopped over to me and gave me a death glare. If looks could kill, I would've been dead. But I kept a straight face.

"Now listen you. I may love her, but since she is a huntress, I am not taking immortality away from her. You got me?"

He didn't know that I had a microphone around my neck.

"Yeah, we got you." He looked confused.

"We?"

"Yeah." I showed him the microphone around my neck. Artemis was fuming. Nico gulped. I cut his celestial bronze chains.

"Run Nico run!" I yelled. He didn't argue. he gave me a death glare and shadow-traveled away. Artemis disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well that will be all of now. After the break we will be interviewing another guest. Stay tuned for more embarrassment!"

**Now review! Tell me who I should interview next, and if I should also interview gods! So click the little blue button!**

**\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\/**

**\\\/**

**\\/**

**\/**


	2. Enraged Thalia Grace, Episode 1

**Ah…How I love quick updates… anyways thanks to PJOluva, Funny003 and Crazy Random Person for reviewing! You guys rock. And back to the story…**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan to you?**

My POV

Tia and I were talking during the commercial break.

"Should we try to stop Artemis?" Tia asked, feeling bad for Nico.

"Nah. There probably already one more jackalope in the world." I said, smirking. We shared a laugh. I looked at my watch.

"Oh gods. We should get ready. Almost time." As if on cue, lights started flashing.

"Good luck." Tia yelled as I ran onto the stage. The audience was already cheering.

"Welcome back to Interviews with Demigods on Hephaestus TV! Now, let's get down to business! I'm choosing a random guest in my head. Alright… I'm done deciding! Let's welcome… Thalia Grace!" I exclaimed. Thalia materialized in the chair next to me.

"Hey, where am I? If you don't tell me where I am now I swear on the river Styx I will…" Thalia started.

"Geez! Now I understand why Nico likes you!" I yelled. Ha. Time for more embarrassment!

"I said.. wait what?" Thalia said, bewildered.

"You heard me. Now everyone sing!" Tia made the words show up on the TVs on ether side of the stage.

"Thalia and Nico sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes the marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Everyone was singing it, and confetti was falling. Thalia gave me a death glare while blushing furiously.

"Shut up!" She yelled. We all stopped.

"Ok time for the interview to begin…" I started awkwardly. "First question, how was it like traveling with Luke as a child, before you turned into a tree?" Thalia's rage drained out.

"Oh, it was great. We had tough times, but it was fun. We fought together, slept together and ate together. I love Annabeth and Luke a lot. I don't think we felt that way about our own parents."

Now how's that for sweet? Next question. How did it feel being a tree?"

Thalia thought about this one. "It only felt like a few seconds…. I honestly don't know how to answer that."

"Next and final question… If you had to choose one boy, which would you choose? Luke or Nico?"

"What kind of question is that? Are you saying…"

"Which would you rather date? Just answer."

"And why should I?"

"'Cause if you don't I can't send you back to the hunters." I argued. Thalia sighed.

"Fine. If I had to choose I would choose Nico."

"Aww, how sweet! Come on! Another round of singing!" I cheered.

"Beware Victoria… Beware…" Thalia growled. She disappeared as we sent her back. I was laughing hysterically. I'm glad we caught her last question on tape… and sent it to Artemis and the hunters!

"Ha-ha…That's all…heehee… for now… stay tuned… HAHAHAHAHA!"

**Now again… REVIEW!**

**\/**


	3. Annoying Athena and Poseidon, Episode 1

**I'm back with a little funny interview that's sure to make you laugh! I'm just gonna be skipping around between gods and demigods. And thanks to Mrs. O Leary, Demigod1315, Funny003,** **Tia-AphroditeGirl**** and WhenDayMeetsDark for reviewing! I'll shut up so you can read.**

**Disclaimer: I do own *Thunder strikes down right in front of me* AH! I do NOT own PJO!**

My POV

Thalia was making my commercial break miserable. She scorched my eyebrows, blasted my microphone, and nearly burnt down my studio! I covered the entire studio in rubber to prevent her from doing further damage. This includes the stage.

I also think she was kicked out of the hunt. Well, Aphrodite will be happy, right? I got backstage, ready to dash out.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2…" Elizabeth counted down, holding 1 finger up, signaling for the cameras to start filming. I sprinted onto the stage and sat down in my rubber chair.

"Hello and welcome back to Interviews with Demigods on Hephaestus TV! Sorry about the rubber stage. Thalia won't stop trying to get revenge! I decided to switch this up a bit a do not only two people, but two gods! Oh gods this is gonna be hilarious! Let's welcome… Athena and Poseidon!" At times like this, I'm glad I don't have a mortal soul. Athena and Poseidon materialized in the two chairs next to me in celestial bronze chains. No powers for them.

And just for fun, Percy, Annabeth, the entire Athena cabin, Tyson, Triton, Amphitrite, and the other Olympians had front row seats!

Athena looked around. "Why am I in the Hephaestus TV studio, and why am I here?" I shook my head in dismay.

"My, lady Athena, isn't it obvious? You are here for an interview!"

"Oh am I? Then why is my interview with Poseidon?" She said in disgust. I didn't answer. Poseidon looked rather impatient.

"Well, lets get on with this! The fishes problems don't fix themselves!" Athena looked at Poseidon.

"Is everything you do so boring?"

"Says little miss 'I-never-take-my-head-out-of-books'!" Poseidon countered. I just sat back and made a bag of popcorn appear. Athena looked outraged.

"Well excuse me Barnacle Beard, at least I understand that reading is fun!"

"Ok, ok can I begin now?" I asked, unhappy to stop the arguing, but I have a reputation to maintain.

"Yeah, sure." Poseidon answered.

"Ok, first question, for Poseidon. Do you think that the city of Athens should have been yours? If so, why?" Poseidon put on a confident face.

"Well of course! My gift was _so_ much better. I mean, seriously! The first horse or a stupid olive tree? But _no._ The people chose the little olive tree! Aren't there enough foods in the world?" Athena looked ready to blast him. I'm glad I bought those chains.

"WHAT? MY OLIVE TREE WAS A FINE GIFT! ALL THE HORSE HAD WAS BEAUTY AND HORSE POWER!"

"Ah, so you admit my gift was beautiful!"

"No! I… never mind!" I gasped.

"Oh my gods! Poseidon you just stumped the goddess of wisdom!" Everyone started laughing. Athena's face turned about as red as an apple.

"Why you…"

"Bird-Brain?" Someone from the audience yelled. Probably Dionysus. I laughed so hard I fell out of my chair.

"Ok… next question! For Athena… how did you feel about Poseidon having a date with Medusa in your temple?" I asked, trying to control my laughter.

"Well I was outraged! In my temple, kissing? Seriously, that is the most stupid, unwise thing!" Athena explained.

"What was wrong with that?" Poseidon asked, clearly annoyed. Someone from the audience snickered.

"Idiot…" Athena murmured, but Poseidon heard.

"I'm no idiot!"

"I don't kiss people in your temple, don't kiss people in mine!" Athena scolded.

"You weren't outraged, you were a madman. you created a monster. She now turns people to stone just by _LOOKING AT THEM_!" Poseidon yelled. Now this yelling was getting on _my nerves._ I thought my goal was to annoy other people, not to have other people annoy me!

"Ok cool it! Final question, for both of you! How do you feel about your two children dating?" I asked.

"Oh I guess I'm _ok_ with it… I just wish my son could have chose someone better, maybe like a famous swimmer or something. Not that Athena brat." Poseidon said, choosing his words carefully. (*Coughcough*NOT*Cough*) Did he forget that this 'Athena brat' was in the audience right now? Annabeth glared at him, and Percy's face turned as red as a tomato**(Caitlin, if you are reading this, I think you know one person who I described 'Red as a tomato' in music class. Can you guess who?)**! The entire Athena cabin gasped and yelled at Poseidon. And again… Athena and her famous outraged face.

"My daughter is not a brat!" She yelled. "I'm rather ok with Perseus, but he is so stupid sometimes! My daughter could be in love with a lawyer or a doctor, but _NO. _She loves fish boy!" Percy glared, but shrunk at his true first name. Annabeth hugged Percy, still glaring. The Athena cabin stopped yelling. Triton and Amphitrite were perfectly fine with Athena insulting Percy, and yeah. I let those two argue while I stole the microphone.

"While these two argue, we are going to commercial break! Stay tuned for more!" I shouted. I grabbed my bag of popcorn and watched the two gods fight. Ah… I may find all of this annoying, but I may as well get used to it. Annoyance is my job!

** Ok, so that's it for now! In the review, tell me if you liked it, who I should do next, and if I should keep doing more double interviews like that more often. Please review, or you will be personally breaking this little immortal heart… *Sniffle…* review if you have a heart!**

\\\\/

\\\/

\\/

\/


	4. Boring Kronos, Episode 1

**I'm back! Duh. Ok I just want to thank everyone who gave me suggestions and reviews, so here's a shout out to ****xiaolinwind****, ****Funny003****, ****Nighthawk21****, ****P.8-18-94****, ****Emily a Huntress of Artemis****,** **PERCABETHRULZ****, ****ImNotCrazyImMe****, Alex716, ****Clovers13**** and Crazy Random Person for reviewing! You guys are amazing! Oh and sorry if this caused any confusion, but in this story I am a goddess, so I'm immortal. But that's not important. Just read! **_**That**_** is important.**

**Disclaimer: This is stupid. I don't own PJO!**

My POV

I decided to lock Barnacle beard and Bird-brain in a large closet with cameras, so I can 1) have entertainment and 2) get them as annoyed as possible.

I was trying to figure out who to interview next. Then I thought, hey, why not an evil titan? I may be crazy, but I was sure I could annoy him. I had Percy come backstage and make a rainbow using his ' Oh so magical powers'! He did it, but only 'cause if he didn't he would be shark bait. I threw in a drachma.

"O' Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Hades, in the underworld." Hades appeared on his throne of bones.

"Hello Victoria, what is it that you want? I'm rather busy." He said flatly. I frowned.

"Can you do me a favor? Can I bring my entire crew and cameras down to the underworld? I need to interview Kronos."

"No."

"Why not?" I pouted.

"Why do you need to interview him?"

"To annoy him." I said with a smirk.

"Well I guess… but if he escapes I am blasting _you _into Tartarus." Hades sighed. I smiled.

"Be there in a flash." My crew and I disappeared and reappeared at the entrance to Tartarus. I had Tia work in the station while I did the talking. Elizabeth climbed on a ladder with a spotlight and turned it on. she directed it towards me. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, action! The cameras started rolling.

"Welcome back to Interviews with Demigods on Hephaestus TV! Actually, welcome to Tartarus… Anyways, I decided that I'm going to interview Kronos! I'm going to jump now." I turned and jumped.

The fall felt like I was sky diving from 100,000 feet in the air. How the earth is this deep, I will never know. It felt like my face was peeling off!

I hit the bottom, _hard_.

"Owwwww…." My crew fell around me, except they landed on their feet.

"I need to learn to fall like a cat… Anyways, Kronos is just up ahead." I walked until I saw a large black cave, with a big black boulder. I took a wild guess. Must be Kronos's prison. I moved the boulder and entered.

My spotlights illuminated the entire cavern. Kronos was chained in celestial bronze to the black wall (Did I bring my chains for NOTHING?). I made my chair appear and I sat next to the titan. We sat there in silence for a few seconds.

"Sup." I said. He scowled.

"What do you want?"

"To have an interview. Do I really need any other reason?"

"Just ask the stupid questions."

"Fine. Question one. How's life here in Tartarus?"

"Boring." Kronos said, showing no emotion.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the rock. Next question. How many times did you try to take over the world?" I had a list of ways to annoy him, and I was _so_ going to use it.

"Many. I hate all of the gods. Including you."

"How rude. Next question." I didn't feel very offended. "If Luke stabbed himself, and you were in Luke, did you commit suicide? Are you emo?" I nearly laughed about this. but I didn't, for the sake of effect!

"NO I'M NOT! SHUT UP!" He roared.

"No."

"I hate you." He growled.

"How does it feel to take a walk in someone else's shoes… and in the rest of their body?" I asked.

"Not bad. Other than the fact I still felt him inside me." He explained.

"Ah… very interesting. Next question. How did a sixteen year-old manage to beat you in a fight? How dumb are you?" I taunted. his face turned dangerously red.

"Why don't you SHUT UP?"

"No! And why one earth did you eat the gods? Are you some kind of mutant alien? I have a rock with better ideas! You are _so_ STUPID!" I yelled. I smiled all the way. MUAHAHAHAHA!

"You dare…"

"Yes I dare. I can do whatever I want. Even this. Elizabeth, pass me the permanent markers. Hehehehehe…."

5 Minutes later

"Ok done!" I held up a mirror for Kronos to see himself.

"OH MY TITANS YOU ARE DEAD!" he roared.

Long story short. I drew on his face. I gave him a mustache, a beard, hearts on his cheeks and in large letters on his forehead I wrote, _PERCY JACKSON PWNS!_

"I'm not done!" I giggled. Forget interviewing him. He barley answers. I'll just have to annoy him the old-fashioned way. Plus just interviewing him was boring me.

I conjured a CD player that never died, and inserted a Hannah Montana CD into it. I hate the music as well, but if it annoys Kronos for eternity, I am ok with it. I clicked play.

"NOOOOO! YOU WILL PERISH IN THIS VERY CAVE IN AGONY!"

"Good luck with that."

"You will pay!"

"Sorry, all I have is a drachma… speaking of which… gee I wonder why Zeus is on this golden coin and not you… maybe 'cause you're stupid. HA HA. Pass me some white spray paint."

20 minutes later

"Why in my name did you do that?" He yelled. I wrote _PERCY JACKSON PWNS _and_ KRONOS IS A SORE LOZER_ on his walls.

I was tired and bored of annoying Kronos, but I kept the music playing. I left, and now Kronos sounded like all of the souls in the Fields of Punishment.

"That's it for now! After the break we will interview more guests, a few ghosts! Stay tuned!" I ended happily, before teleporting away.

** How was it? I will try to make them gradually longer. And I will try to get to all of your requests. here is a smaller version of the list (It may not be in this particular order): **

**Gabe Ugliano**

**Luke Castellan**

**Bianca Di Angelo (Maybe)**

**Ares and Aphrodite (With Hephaestus)**

**Dionysus and Chiron (Maybe)**

**Hades and Persephone **

**Phoebe**

**Percy and Annabeth**

**Apollo and Artemis**

**Nico and Thalia**

**Grover**

**Triton and Amphitrite**

**Hudson and East**

**Party Ponies**

**Rachel **

**May Castellan and Hermes**

**Stoll Brothers**

**Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon**

**Many more! So if I left your favorite character out, tell me and I will add them to the list. CC is always welcome, and please review! It's the reason I want to continue writing! BYEEEEE!**


	5. Meanie Party Ponies, Episode 1

**Sorry guys for not updating! I've been working on my other story, On the Brink of War. Hurray! Thanks guys for all of the reviews! I'm not going to say all the names 'cause there was so many! Sadly I also got my first flame :,(. But the good thing is that this is a story and that that flame was wrong. (The rest of this AN is just me ranting. You can skip it. Unless you want a history lesson.) There were two stories on the gift that Poseidon gave to Athens. One said a saltwater fountain and another said a horse. Most people said the fountain so I purposely chose the horse, to make it different. And the truth is none of my cast is a mortal. They are demigods, so they have full rights to enter the underworld. Plus I had permission, remember? Enough of that! To the story!**

My POV

Bad news. I'm now officially on the top of Kronos's Kill List. Technically, I cant be killed, but hey, he can do some pretty painful stuff. I don't want to listen to Hannah Montana forever (No offense to all of the Hannah Montana lovers out there.)!

But the good news is that Hades loves me! Annoying Kronos was 'The best thing since Stephen King'! He's been giving me cookies! Who knew his cookies tasted so good?

"Tori!" Elizabeth yelled. "Get on stage!"

"Fine, fine! Cool it Beth!" I called.

"Don't you 'cool it' me! And don't call me Beth!"

"Coming, coming…" I may be a goddess, but I can't say no to her. She's immortal, thanks to her mom, Athena, and she is older than me. She could beat me in a fight without breaking a fight. Last time that happened… I shudder to think about it! Let's just say it included 5 gods injured, 12 of them seriously angry, and one dead red cow. Don't ask.

I got onto the stage. Elizabeth walked over to me.

"Who are you interviewing?"

"Not sure." I replied.

"What? It's 1 minute 'till show time!"  
"Now Elizabeth… what have you learned about me these past years?" I chided.

"Other that your great cookie obsession? Nothing." She joked.

"Gods you're slow! It's that I can easily whip up anything in a matter of seconds, including an interview." I explained, slightly annoyed. She sighed.

"Good." She walked to the left side of the stage while I sat down. "Airing in 5, 4, 3, 2…" She held one finger up, signaling for me to go.

"Hello and welcome back to Interviews with Demigods on Hephaestus TV! Gee I wonder who we'll be interviewing next!"

I started. That was a good question. Who should I interview? The I had a crazy, stupid, yet smart idea. Ideas like that sum me up pretty well! "Let's bring in the Party Ponies!"

A hunting horn sounded and echoed off the wall. Yet, only 2 centaurs trotted down the isle. They were holding paintball guns and NERF bats. One of them wore a lei, which was kind of weird. but hey, they were the Party Ponies! 'Weird' is their middle name.

"Woo hoo! PARTY!" The centaur in the lei yelled.

"Not yet! Get on stage so I can interview! Afterwards party!" I tried to get the lunatics under control. I finally did, but only after one viewer broke an arm.

They stood on stage, while I sat in my chair(Sadly, still rubber. Thalia will not stop!).

"Okay girl, what's the first question? I wanna party!" Lei dude asked. The other one was named Greg. I didn't bother asking Lei Dude for his name.

"Ok for both of you, what the Hades do you ponies do?"

"First of all, I don't like being called a 'pony'. It makes me sound weird." Greg argued.

"You are weird." Lei Dude snorted. Greg scowled.

"Shut it Bob." I stifled a laugh. Bob… "And to answer your question… nothing much. we just party, hunt, party, sleep, party, drink root beer, party…"

"Ok I get the point! Lots of parties.. can I come to one?" I asked. Greg nodded. "Yay! I'll bring cookies! Next question. Bob, how stupid are you?"

"What?" He asked.

"Hmmm… thought so. Next question…"

"Wait a sec… did you just call me stupid?" Bob asked, angered. I nodded with a stupid smile.

"Yupper doodles! Next question, to Greg! What's your favorite song?"

"Just give him the normal question…" Bob murmured.

"I love the song If I had You." Greg answered.

"Oh… you were so immature looking I thought you were still into Barney. I guess not…" I smiled. Greg growled.

"You did not just go there. I swear I will…"

"What could you _possibly_ do to a _GODDESS_?" I cut in sarcastically. "I know what I could do. Everyone sing Barney! I love you, you love me!..." I continued singing until the audience picked up. Greg took his friends paintball gun and tried to shoot me. I just flicked my hand, and the gun flew out of his hand and into the audience. A lucky guy picked it up and cheered. I smirked evilly at Greg.

"Aw that wasn't very nice…." I fake pouted. "Here." I snapped my fingers and a storm cloud appeared over his head. Bob stepped in front of him and got struck by lightning. That gave him light-socket hair. Oops.

"Hey you witch! Lay off my friend." That got me mad.

"I'm not a witch!" I let another lighting bolt hit him on the head. his hair stood up in all different directions. More light-socket hair! He threw his NERF baseball bat at me, and I just sent it flying back. Elizabeth didn't do a thing, and Tia was just laughing hysterically _into_ the microphone. Greg and Bob then decided to stop trying to get me, and to _trash my studio._ They picked up chairs(Which were bolted to the floor, mind you.), tore down my curtains, threw tennis balls at my lights, causing them to break, scared away all of my viewers, and even stole my chair! _Nobody _steals my chair!

I cracked. I turned them into storm clouds, ordered them out the doors, and didn't bother to turn them back.

I walked back inside, and saw that the broken lights had caused a fire. I went crazy trying to put them out. The problem was I didn't know they also cut off the water. Gah!

Tia and Elizabeth fled, with the rest of the crew.

"Wait! Help me with this! Don't leave me! MEANIES!" I yelled as they ran out the door. I ran back inside trying to put out the flames with my jacket. I didn't know that smoke still affected me. I got slower. It wasn't long before I fainted.

Hours Later…

I awoke in the hospital. It took a while for the fire department to get to the studio. Apollo walked in.

"What happened?" He asked. And so I told him. He gasped.

"Wow. Who knew the Party Ponies could be so crazy! Oh and I have bad news. Um… in the fire… your entire studio burned to the ground… sorry?"

"WHAT?" I screeched. I looked out the window and saw a flaming black square with a lot of ashes. Grrr…. I got so mad a mini wild fire burned in my hair, and Apollo went crazy trying to get it out.

**Hahaha! So funny! Who should I do next? Tell me! I want pie, so bye!**


	6. Unconsious Percy and Annabeth, Episode 1

**He he… er… you guys are gonna laugh about this…. and I'm gonna ether be regretting it or laughing about this… sooner or later… 'cause I am going to be interviewing 100 people, things and monsters. Hahaha… funny right? NOT. But I'll do it for you. Go onto my profile and take my poll. I think I added every character… Just PM me if you want Rachel. There wasn't room in my poll :). Onto the story…**

**Disclaimer: Forgot last chapter… No more need for disclaimers 'cause I 'accidently' pushed Rick into Tartarus with his books, paperwork and all that… YAYYYY, and NOOOOOO!**

My POV

I bought a regular video camera at a electronics store and I decided to tape my show with that piece of junk! Curse you Party Ponies! No cookies for you!

"I can't believe I have to do this…" I mumbled as I stood at the top of a waterfall. Elizabeth and Tia are still running, so I have to work everything by myself. I bought a satellite to broadcast my show. I turned it on and stood in front on the camera.

"Hi and welcome back to Interviews with Demigods! Sorry but my studio was burnt down by the Party Ponies. (Insert many cuss words of your choice here). Ok I got that out of my system… since I have no chains or anything I have to do things more diplomatically. By diplomatically, I mean have a picnic and hope for the best. If I need to I'll make some magical chains. So let's introduce… PERCY AND ANNABETH!" I announced. a picnic blanket with food appeared next to me, and Percy and Annabeth appeared as well, talking. Annabeth looked around.

"Hey. Where am I? This is _not_ Central Park!" Then she saw me sit next to the both of them. "Oh no! Not you!"

"Aww… that's not nice! I just wanted to say hi! And obviously interview you! I'm the goddess of pointless knowledge!" I fake pouted. Annabeth frowned.

"Unless I'm mistaken, you are also the goddess of storms, cookies, Ignorance, AND ANNOYENCE AND EMBARASSMENT!"

"Annabeth calm down." Percy said. "Lets just try to… run?" Annabeth nodded. they got up and ran, until they hit an invisible wall. I lifted them up and sat them back down.

"Nice idea, but not good enough. Just let me do my thing. First question, for Annabeth. If Percy became a god, how would you feel?" I asked.

"I would feel, well, horrible. I would have felt abandoned, alone, ect." Annabeth was basically pouring out her heart. Awwwwww….

"Ok next question, for Percy. How would _you_ feel if Annabeth joined the hunters?"

"Same answer as Annabeth's." Percy stated. I nodded. Too much romance! Time for other stuff.

"Ok, for Annabeth, what made you start calling Percy Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth smiled, as if happy to tell the tale.

"Actually, simple! I don't call him that 'cause he's bright, do I? He isn't dumb, he just is a little… blind. He doesn't see obvious stuff. He didn't see that I liked him for a long time. He didn't see that Tyson was a Cyclops. He didn't see…" Percy wasn't happy.

"Wait a second… I'm not blind!"

"Are too." Annabeth said.

"Gah! Give me a break! I'm not perfect!" Percy complained.

"Duh. But seriously, how did you not see how much I liked you!"

"Girls are complicated."

"No, Boys just don't try to figure us out. Life's a puzzle. No wonder life hates you!" Annabeth joked.

"Ok enough! Next question, for Percy. When you first saw Annabeth, how, in your mind, did you describe her?" Percy thought about this.

"Well… athletic, tan, grey eyes… Honey blonde hair…"

"Curled like a princess's…" I added.

"What?" Annabeth asked, more happy, than surprised.

"Err… yeah…" Percy admitted.

"Aww… too bad I have to annoy you… NEXT QUESTION! For both of you. How do you feel about your parents being locked in a dark closet together?"

"YOU DID WHAT?" They chorused. I smiled.

"Yup. And I never said anything about me…"

"Who needs to say? You're the only one who has the nerve to do that." Percy said.

"Good point. Next question. Percy and Annabeth. Have you seen the fanfictions about you?"

"Uhhh… no." Percy said.

"What do they say?" Annabeth asked. So I showed them all of the fanfics about them and other Gods, like Apollo/Annabeth and Percy/Athena. Percy ran over the edge of the falls and puked, and Annabeth screamed her head off, like she saw a whole bunch of spiders. When the finally recovered I asked them the next question.

"Ok, so… did you know that your ride in the Thrill ride O' Love is now on DVD?" I asked. Truth be told, I actually altered the happenings, so it looks so much funnier. I gave them each a copy and the front picture was both of them kissing. Another detail of mine.

Annabeth glared at me. "How many people own this?"

"Oh not too many… just about 124,573,584 people. That's just on Olympus." I admitted. I swear, I could see smoke pouring out of her ears.

"You are dead you little goddess. YOU ARE DEAD!" She took out her dagger and lunged at me. I easily sidestepped. I grabbed her wrist and twisted it. She screamed in pain. I took her dagger and pointed it at her throat.

"I'm close to becoming goddess of swordplay, as well. Now. I promised myself I would do this in a diplomatic way. Do I need to break that promise?" I asked kindly. Annabeth was rubbing her wrist.

"Just ask away. I think this is bad for my health."

"Good. Next question Percy. Do you like paint?"

"What kind of question is that?" He asked. "Uhhh… yeah?"

"Ok so you won't mind if I do this?" I asked, and then took out a paintball gun with blue paints. Percy stuttered.

"Oh gods…please…have mercy?"

"Nope." I gave him a blast of paint and then Annabeth some. both were knocked out. I looked at the instructions on the paint ball gun.

_Wear protection gear. If you don't, the victim will be knocked out._

Opps. Ah… whatever.

"Looks like that's it for now! Or not…" I lifted up my markers.

Hehehe…

5 Minutes Later

Both of them were tied up, drawn on, and hanging off the edge of the falls. I looked back to the camera.

"Looks like my fun is done! Time for a commercial break! Stay tuned to see…" I was cut off by two blasts of light. from the light, Athena and Poseidon stepped forward. Oh gods.

"Going somewhere?" Poseidon asked angrily. I thought of an answer.

"Err…. yes?"

"Wrong answer." Athena snapped. They attacked me.

"Epp! Bye!" I said as I teleported back to my sky palace. I forgot I left the camera on. Double oh Gods…

**Sorry if I didn't torture them much… but my friend has been annoying me telling me to write about my own characters. If you want me to, cheers! If not, oh gods… I'm gonna get hit by a blimp… (Ask Tia-AphroditeGirl for details about getting hit by a blimp.) Remember to vote! I need to know! Just PM me if you want Luke or Rachel. Remember to review! Bye!**


	7. KO Apollo and Artemis, Episode 1

**Hi guys! I finally found a new iPod app that let's me write on the go! Yay! And everyone I have a very special announcement to make. Do not take it lightly. THANK YOU! Thanks for all of your kind reviews and ideas! Thanks to all of those who took the poll on my profile! So I decided when I reach 100 reviews, I will add a special chapter. (Details at bottom A/N)**

**Onto the story...**

**Disclaimer: How do I get Rick out of Tartarus?...**

My POV

How could I have been so stupid? How? Why me? Curse you Athena and Poseidon!

Remember how I accidently left the camera on? Athena used that camera and stopped the transmitting signal. The show wasn't live, so it never reached the other viewers! I'm so STUPID! Styx.

Finally my studio was fixed. It was good as new. Even my chair was there! YAY! I sat down and relaxed, trying to think of who to interview. Then an idea popped into my mind! I called Elizabeth and Tia to tell them to get their lazy butts over here!

They got here late, wearing Hawaiian leis. Curse them.

They got everything set up. The cameras were ready, the viewers were here, and I had a few new ideas.

"5 minutes 'till show time people! Get moving!" I ordered. I was still kind of annoyed. They went on vacation without me!

Percy showed up, which was surprising.

"Hey Perce. What's up? Surely you don't want to be knocked out again!" I joked. Percy smiled. Then I frowned. He's too happy! Maybe he should have a blast of my Ultra Bolt...

"Listen. I heard about who you are interviewing, so I want front row seats. Plus, I wanna drop a rock on his head."

"It'll be 20 drachmas."

"Come on!" Percy complained. I smiled.

"For you, 15. And I'll let you use my weapon of power. A smaller, weaker version of the master bolt. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Just go to the ticket booth and hand this to the lady." I handed him a small paper slip that said, 'V.I.P. Torture'. Percy dashed off, and I tossed my new drachmas in my hand. I could sell these on Hermes Auction Site for 20 drachmas each! 'Percy Jackson's Drachmas'... Not bad!

"In 5, 4, 3, 2..." I dashed onto the stage while the lights shone on me.

"Hello and welcome back to Interviews with Demigods! Today we have a few surprises, and a great interview! Let's welcome... APOLLO!" the crowd roared as the god materialized in chains.

"Hey... This isn't Cali." Apollo examined the area around him. I smiled and waved.

"Hi dad! And this place certainly isn't Cali!"

"Interviewing?" Apollo asked nervously.

"Yup."

"Take it easy on me."

"I wish that was possible. First question, how do..." my sentence was cut off when an angry 12 year-old girl burst through the doors, holding a jackalope by it's neck. That jackalope looks oddly familiar... No... She didn't...

"Don't tell me... Nico?" I asked, in a quiet, nervous, yet happy voice.

The jackalope nodded. So did Artemis. I smacked my forehead.

"Artemis... Do you mind CHANGING HIM BACK?" I yelled in disgust. She narrowed her eyes, but changed Nico back to normal. Nico curled up into a ball and shivered. No wonder. Artemis could scare anyone senseless.

"So... Artemis... Wanna come on up?" I offered. An extra chair appeared next to her brother. She sighed and plopped down on the blue chair. I walked over, hand cuffed her legs and hands, and sat back down. I smiled as if nothing had happened.

A long awkward silence. (Cricket, cricket.) I decided to ask my first question.

"So Apollo... Why do you call Artemis your baby sister?"

"'Well she is my little sister..." Artemis snapped up.

"I am NOT!"

"Are too."

"Not by long! We are TWINS."

"Seconds, minutes, days... Doesn't matter. If I'm older than you by milliseconds, still means I'm older."

"Stop being so technical!" Artemis complained.

"Ok next question! Artemis, why do you hate men so much?"

"Let me put it this way... They aren't pigs... Pigs are sensitive, kind and wise animals."

"I actually saw that saying on a bumper sticker yesterday!" I realized. Artemis smiled.

"That's my saying." she said proudly.

"Sweet! Now. Next question... Dad, did ya write any new poems lately?" I cannot believe I asked that question.

"I'm glad you asked!" I heard groans from the crowd. "Ahem... Tori interviews, we get very annoyed, Apollo is cool." I faked a smile, which was pretty convincing.

"Dad, the second line only has 6 syllables." I corrected.

"Oh. Umm… The guests get very annoyed?"

"That's _better."_ NOT.

"Tori, do you mind hurrying up? I have to got back to the Hunters!" Artemis said. I nodded.

"Ok. just a few more questions. Artemis, how do you feel about Thalia's obsession of Green Day?" Thalia was in the audience now, but only because she wanted to see what I would do to Artemis.

"Oh. I'm ok with it. She's just a bit too obsessed with it… ok.. I lied… I hate it. I want to smash her iPod into a million pieces." Thalia gasped. Nobody, _nobody_, insults Green Day while she's in the room. Artemis saw the anger on her lieutenant's face and sighed, but remained silent.

"Ok time for a new segment, Torture Time! We just do things the old fashioned way! I promised Percy I would let him do the honors. Percy get up here!" I gave Percy my Ultra Bolt and a button.

"Click the button when you're ready to start." I instructed. He grinned and pressed the big red button. Two big rocks dropped on Apollo's and Artemis's heads. They were knocked out.

"Don't use the bolt yet. Here. And I'm helping you." I handed him my permanent markers. We drew on their faces! Never gets old…

5 minutes later

Percy and I retreated and admired our work. On Artemis's forehead, Percy wrote, 'Baby Sister' and 'I Luv Ares'. On Apollo's forehead, I wrote, 'In Luv With Thalia Grace!'. Gods, Artemis is gonna kill him, or, seriously injure him. And don't forget I gave them both beards, mustaches and swirls on their faces.

They started two wake up. I let them wake up. Apollo looked over at his twin. "Artemis, I thought you were virgin!"

"I am! Wait… YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH MY LIEUTENANT? What the (Bleeeeepppp)!"

"Keep it PG Artemis, PG! There are kids watching!" I screamed while laughing hysterically. Apollo was arguing about how he wasn't in love with Thalia, and Thalia was colorfully cussing.

"I am not in love with that (Bleep) Sun god! Tori you (Bleep)! Percy! You are so (Bleep) dead! What the (Bleep)!" Thalia cussed. I ran over and stuffed her mouth with grapes and sent her out the door. She was trying to scream, but couldn't. "MMM! MMMMMMM!" I ran back inside.

"Percy, bolt time!" I yelled.

"Wait what?" Apollo asked. Percy hit him with the bolt, and he was knocked out cold. Artemis was hit, but she kept cussing.

"Apollo you (Bleep) you are so (Bleep) dead! Or, er, gonna get seriously hurt."

"Elizabeth, throw me my tranquilizer gun!" She tossed me my weapon and I shot it at Artemis. She stopped talking.

"Ok so now to end torture time, I will lock Apollo in a closet with Hera, and Artemis in a closet with Percy. Let's wake them up." I leaned over Apollo. "Wakey, wakey… Dad get up… OH MY GODS LOOK IT'S VICTORIA JUSTICE!" That woke him up.

"Where's she? Victoria how's my daughter doing?"

"She's not here."  
"Darn…" I leaned over Artemis.

"We're being attacked Artemis! Wake up! Boys are attacking!" I mimicked Thalia's voice. Her eyes snapped open.

"Rally the hunter's, then attac… hey!" She yelled. I smiled.

"I'm not torturing you anymore. I need you to beat up Percy."

"WHAT THE HADES?" Percy yelled. I tied him up and nodded.

"Yup. Good luck. Dad, you're up against Hera. She's in the closet already." My dad gulped.

"Wish me luck." He said as he dissolved and was sent into the glass closet. Everyone saw Him getting pulverized by the Queen of Heaven. Artemis was in the glass closet too, beating up Percy with her bow. And I thought she liked him… oh well. GIRL POWER!

Over the screams of mercy from the two boys, I announced, "That's all for now! Tomorrow, we will continue…" I was cut off when Thalia and Nico recovered.

"GET HER!" They screamed in unison. Oh no…

"That's all for now, BYE!"

**This is the longest chapter yet! Did you love it? Soon, we will start episode 2! Remember to vote! Oh and here are the details for the special chapter. In the special chapter, I will include pointless interviews, Interviews that took a turn for the worst, and I will interview OCs created by you! If you want your OC to be interviewed, Review with the following information:**

**Name of OC:**

**Age:**

**A bit about your OC:**

**Funny moments of your OC:**

**Do this and I will interview your OC! You can enter more than one OC. And yes Tia I will interview our OCs! In a different chapter! NO BLIMP! Remember to review! Bye! I must now ambush ImAnIdiotButWhoCares with my army of fans! XD**


	8. Hunters Get Mobbed, Episode 2

**Ok guys, here the next chapter! This one might personally be my favorite, 'cause it's about my favorite people! You guys voted so I was able to make a choice! Thanks everyone! Onto the story…**

**Disclaimer: Almost got the books. I got Rick out but he left everything in Tartarus so I pushed him in again! : 3**

My POV

Seven days ago, Nico and Thalia continued chasing me until I got to the lobby of the Empire State building. They finally gave up and went back to wherever they go. But I would be seeing one of them soon. When I went back up to my studio, everyone was gone, and I didn't see them until the following Monday.

I teleported back to my studio a week later and made several chairs appear. Elizabeth was sitting in a chair on the side of the stage, and Tia was in her booth. I chose the tortures that I would use, and we were ready to begin. Tia came up and talked to me.

"So, how far did the two lovebirds chase you?" She joked.

"Just to the lobby. But I have a feeling I've be running again soon!" I laughed. I heard Elizabeth start her count down, and Tia made her way back up to the booth.

"…4, 3, 2…" I started.

"Hello and welcome to the second episode of Interviews with Demigods! Today we will be interviewing the cutest little girls in the world! Let's welcome… ARTEMIS AND THE HUNTRESSES!"

Artemis materialized in chains, along with the other 23 girls. Artemis screamed when she saw where she was. Thalia was even more outraged.

"You again? WHY ME? If you DARE interview my huntresses I swear on the (Bleep) river Styx I will (Bleep)…" Artemis threatened. Thalia was yelling similar things.

"Artemis! Thalia! Calm down! It's just an interview! AND KEEP IT PG!"

"Humph… just an interview… really?" Artemis countered sarcastically. I nodded.

"Yuppers! Now, first question, why do you all hate boys?" Lisa, a girl I had come to know, spoke up.

"Boys are rude, abusive, crazy, self-centered, selfish… and yeah." She explained with hate. Every hunter nodded. I smiled.

"This ain't so bad is it Artemis?" I asked. Artemis sighed.

"Not as bad as it could be…"

"Great! Next question, How many of you joined the hunters because of what a boy did to you?"

Many raised their hands. Some had their hands teetering back and forth, like a seesaw, telling me it was so-so.

"Interesting. Now, next question, How many of you are in love now but haven't told Artemis?" I asked excitedly. I shoved Artemis in my sound proof closet. All the hunter's tried to rise to protect their goddess, but they couldn't. Thalia shouted more cusses, so I stuffed her mouth with grapes again. I find those work well.

"Well?" Some raised their hands. Thalia glared at them and they put their hands down. "I won't tell."

"VICTORIA YOU LET ME OUT OF THIS (bleep) CLOSET!" Artemis screamed. Some of the hunters giggled at the sound of her cussing.

"Artemis! What did I say about keeping it PG?" I yelled in a fake demanding voice. I opened the closet and Artemis tumbled out. I threw her back in her seat and she cursed under her breath.

"I heard that!" I told her. Everyone snickered. Artemis shot me a glare, and I smiled. I liked her glares!

"Now, next question, Why do all of you hate Camp Half-Blood?"

"Duh." Phoebe stated flatly. "First of all, there is a ridiculous amount of boys, and nothing ever goes well. Once, this boy sent us all Valentine's Day cards, so we ended up tying him to a tree." She smiled at that. all of the hunters were in Happy Memory Land…

"Oh." I said. "Next question. How many of you have driven the sun chariot?" about 4 raised their hands.

"LUCKY! Dad never let me!" I complained. "Er.. never mind… Time for our next and favorite segment! Torture time! I hired an expert team of torturers, including me, to do this. Let's introduce… Rylee, Silvia, Melody, John, Mike, Conner and Travis!" Everyone cheered, except for the hunters. The group ran on stage, and I handed them everything they would need. A megaphone, permanent markers, a makeup bag, a big button, a key to the closet, and many other people to help them , like the Aphrodite cabin!

I gave them a few minutes to plan. Then they told me the plan. I agreed. It was a plan worthy of Athena! Travis clicked the mysterious big red button, and the hunters were knocked out. We drew on their faces with sayings like, 'Jacob Black is hot!' and 'Artemis Sucks'. And Conner called out the Aphrodite cabin, and they shoved the hunters into the closet. Even though it was sound proof, I could easily hear everything going on inside.

"NO! Not the mascara!"

"My nails! I don't want them blue!"

"Not the wig!"

"NOOOOOOO!" It was easily music to my ears. When they got out, they looked like a line of movie stars. Taylor Swift, Victoria Justice, Hannah Montana… then I called out the mob of crazed fan girls. they charged at the 'Movie stars' and chased them out the door. Thalia was trying to scream, but her mouth was still full of grapes. We all started laughing.

While they were running, I changed all of their clothes to prisoner jumpsuits. And I left a little present for them in their bags. I sent their bags to their camp. Then I teleported them to camp. They were no longer pursued by crazed fan girls…

"Well, that's all for now! After the break, we will continue, and have more laughs! Stay tuned!"

Meanwhile, At the Hunter's Camp…

Thalia's POV

That Tori girl is so dead… or… as dead as an immortal can get. I walked into my tent to take off this ridiculous outfit, and I gagged. Our tent REEKED! Like, moldy garlic reeked! I ran outside to get fresh air.

"SKUNK!" Selina screeched. She ran out of her tent with a furry little critter following her. She was sprayed. Tina tried to take control, she got sprayed. No matter how many things we tried, we couldn't get rid of the thing! Embarrassing I know… we defeat the strongest monsters, yet we can't capture a stupid skunk!

When it finally ran away, everyone was sprayed, and everything was wrecked. I went to change, but all my clothing was replaced with prisoner jumpsuits! GAH!

I realized for the first time who had done this. Tori….

"TORI!" I screamed at the sky.

**Sorry that this was so short guys, and that it took me so long to update! But I've been setting up lots of drama in the other story that my friend Tia and I are working on, On the Brink of War. Anyways, remember to vote! The faster you vote the faster I can update! And a quick note about the special chapter: Some of the OCs will be interviewed, Some will help torture the guests, some will have other jobs. Don't worry! All of the positions will have a great impact on the show, of make a seriously funny moment! Remember to review! When at 100 reviews you get the special chapter! Thanks guys, all of you rock! Bye!**

**~Tori**


	9. Atlas and Zoe's Family Time, Episode 2

**I'm so sorry that it's taking me longer to update, but school has started… I'm also putting this story on hold. but I will do the special chapter next! And soon, hopefully! So you can still enter OCs! Yay! I'm working on another story with Tia, and we are getting to exciting and tragic parts, so yay again! Sorry…**

**Disclaimer: Still didn't get the books…**

My POV

I sat down, awaiting the arrival of my crew. They went out for a lunch break, and they were always sooooo late! I don't have time for lateness! There are several million people waiting!

Finally, my crew walked in. I crossed my arms.

"Where have you been?" I demanded.

"Geez calm down. Traffic has been horrible." Tia complained.

"There is no 'traffic' on Olympus. Heck, we don't even use cars!" I was unimpressed by their excuse.

"Err…. let's just get this over with?"

"Afterwards, we will talk."

"Let's get ready people! In 5, 4, 3, 2…" Elizabeth signaled.

"Hello and welcome back to Interviews with Demigods! Today we have an awesome interview planned! Let's introduce… ATLAS!" Nobody cheered when he materialized. "And ZOE NIGHTSHADE!" She got a really loud cheer, which made Atlas scowl.

"No cheer for me? Why I oughta…" Atlas threatened.

"Sit there doing nothing?" I joked. His face turned a bright red.

"I know where you live… and why did you take me out of the sky?"

"Er…."

Meanwhile, on top of Mount Tamalpais

Artemis and Apollo were holding up the sky, for some odd reason. They didn't know how they got there. It was just, POOF! They were there.

"So… how did we get here?" Apollo asked, struggling against the weight of the sky.

"I told you Apollo, I DON'T KNOW! For the millionth time, I _DON'T KNOW!_" Artemis yelled. She was straining to keep standing.

"You don't need to be so mean…"

Back in the Studio

"….."

"I take that as an 'I'm-an-idiot-for-doing-this-I'm-so-stupid'." Atlas concluded.

"Why am I here? I believe I was in the stars, not in this odd place." Zoe examined her surroundings. She wasn't chained. How are you supposed to chain a ghost? Atlas, on the other hand, was more… tightly rapped.

"To answer your excellent question… you are here for an interview! First question, Zoe, what happened when you were kicked out of the Garden of the Hesperides?"

"Well, Lady Artemis found me, and recruited me. Must I say more?"

"Er… no. Next question. Atlas, How's life been, under the sky…" I smirked. Atlas growled.

"That is for me to keep to myself, thank you very much!"

"You are MEAN!" I yelled. Atlas smirked again.

"Thank you, I take that as a compliment."

"You're no fun to interview…" I complained. "Next question. Zoe, how does being a constellation suit you?"

"Oh it is just fine. I would prefer hunting with lady Artemis…"

"Did I tell you that Artemis faded?"

"WHAT? You are fibbing." she insisted.

"I'm serious."

"No… no no NO! Stop lying! I do not like when people lie to thee! Lady Artemis has NOT FADED!" Zoe screamed.

"Has too."

"She has not faded!"  
"Faded."

"Not faded!"  
"Faded!"

"Not faded!"

"Not faded." I smirked.

"Faded, no… But, I… GAH! You moderns are so confusing!" She threw her ghostly hands up in frustration.

"Anyways, you guys are boring me to death. so time for some Family Bonding Time! It's a new segment, for 'guests' who have family issues! Let's get to work!" I clicked my big red button, and a big boulder fell on Atlas's head. He was dazed. I picked him up and threw him in the closet of doom!

I lead Zoe into the closet. I figured if I was nice to her, Atlas would be really mad, to the point where he tries to blast me to pieces! He can't though. Go celestial bronze chains!

I locked the door, and immediately heard yelling from inside. It wasn't the 'Let-me-out-of-here-or-I-will-kill-you' kind of screaming. It was the kind of screaming you here when you have family issues.

"Let's let them have a moment… In the meantime, who wants to guess who I put under the sky? Just go up to Elizabeth and give it your best shot! 1 dollar per guess! The winners split the money!" I announced. Nearly half the studio got up and placed bets. I love my job…

After everyone was seated, I let the guests out. Atlas and Zoe looked exhausted. Atlas had lots of bruises. Who knew a ghost could hurt a titan?

"Now… Rylee! Get the rest of the team out here!" I shouted. The torture team ambushed Atlas. We couldn't do anything to Zoe… but… Atlas… on the other hand, was perfect! They dog piled on him, and when they got off him, he was wearing a bow in his hair, a pink sun dress, blush, lip stick. He looked so stupid I wanted to faint.

"Oh-My-Gods!" I screamed. Zoe was laughing like crazy. I didn't think she had it in her!

Just then, all of the gods, yes, all of them (Well, except for Artemis and Apollo…), burst in the door with cameras. All of them were snapping pictures like they were the paparazzi! I stood there with a shocked expression on my face, not moving one bit. I looked back to where Atlas was, and he was screaming like a little girl. Silvia and Mike hi-fived each other. Then all in Hades broke loose.

My team poured glue on Atlas, and then Conner and Travis pulled a long rope, that was hanging from the ceiling. Feathers rained down on Atlas, making him a chicken! Melody and Rylee hot glue gunned and beak over his mouth and nose. They all gave him chicken feet shoes, then sent him tumbling out the door. Did I mention they also put a mini camera in his beck, along with a little device that makes his voice sound like a chicken's? This has got to be good. I watched on my TV as demigods, gods, nymphs and many other mythological creatures stopped and stared at the Titan in disguise. Many threw eggs at Atlas. It was all too funny! I poofed Atlas back under the sky, chicken suit and all.

"I guess that's it for now! Stay tuned, next we have a special episode planned for you! Stay tuned fo-o-o-oh fudge pop." Artemis blasted down my door and was stomping up to the stage. I turned towards the cameras.

"!"I let out all in one breath. I teleported away. The last thing I heard was Artemis swearing loudly.

"I WILL GET REVENGE!"

** I know it was short, but I really wasn't into it. Next chapter will be the Special Chappy! :DDDDDDD As you can see I am excited. The 100****th**** reviewer will get a special thanks… next chapter! Bye for now!**

** ~Tori**


	10. Special Episode, Part 1

**OH MY GODS SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! But… Sweet! Finally! The special chapter is HERE! I want to thank all of you for reading this from the very beginning and… wait. I sound like I'm ending this for good. WHICH I'M NOT! Anyways… Thanks to my 100****th**** reviewer.. (Gee this part's ironic for reasons I will not mention ;) ) SHAWNSONOFPOSIDEN! Congrats Shawn! =3 I'm happy. So for reviewing… have a batch of cookies! And the crowd goes wild! Woohoo! Yeah! *Cricket, cricket* Meanies. Shawn u rock, you are the coolest person on earth! (I will never stop Shawn, I never will.) (Now do ya get why it's ironic? Do you at least have a slight idea?) Love ya! (Now you better get it.)Anyways, lets get onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I'm putting my plans to take Rick's story on hold, so I can post this story!**

My POV

I clicked play on the Mexican hat dance CD and the lively music started playing. The cameras started rolling. And I started cheering.

"Hello and welcome back to INTERVIEWS WITH DEMIGODS! I don't think it can be called that anymore, can it? Maybe Interviews with gods? Interviews with Everyone? Interviews with… er… I'm getting off topic… Anyways… Welcome to this very special episode!" The crowd went wild with excitement, "Today we will be interviewing you! In celebration of being nominated for the Most Annoying Talk Show award in the 1,239,045th annual Olympus Choice Awards!" Another large roar from the audience, "Let's begin!"  
I took out a golden jar and picked a piece of paper out of it. I read the name and smiled. Perfect.

"Let me introduce… CARLIE ROBERTSON, DAUGHTER OF ZEUS!" A girl with auburn hair and electric blue eyes appeared in chains. She looked around, her eyes analyzing the space around her.

"Is Peabrain here?" She asked cautiously. I tilted my head.

"Peabrain?"

"Justin Beiber." she replied. I shook my head.

"Dude, I wouldn't bring him here if I was given one million drachmas."

"Smart girl." She calmed down. "Ok now interview me. I know you. You don't scare me."

"Really? That will change." I raised an eyebrow. Nobody was able to escape me. Nobody. Not Annabeth-Nobody, not Percy-Nobody, not Odysseus- Nobody! Just plain ol' NOBODY! "First question. why did you ask me if Justin Beiber was here?"

"'Cause I hate him and I want to kill him. I want to rip his limbs from their sockets, tear his heart out, and stuff it down his throat. The, he becomes my dinner." she growled. I shrunk back under her murderous blue eyes, watching my every move.

"So…er….you… hate him?"

"No I _love_ him!" She shot in a sarcastic tone. I glared. She was annoying.

"Next question. What happened when you first saw Justin Beiber? I heard about it in the news."

"That's a funny story… I attempted to kill him backstage… with a little kitchen knife. I brought it in, and I pretended I was a fan. he came to talk to me and I hurled it at his face. He ducked and was all like 'Woah, security!'. I stomped on his foot and he fell and broke it, then the guards came and dragged me away. Then there was juvie, a restraining order… lots a police people… And you get the point."

"That's pretty interesting. Time for my favorite segment, Torture Time! I have just the plan…" I lifted up Carlie and threw her in my closet. She was screaming the entire time. I pumped up the music. Soon, 'One Less Lonely Girl' was blasting at max volume. She was screaming inside, shooting bolts of lightning all over the place. She had a series of spasm attacks. Her bolts made my closet explode and she ran out of the door screaming, "I HATE YOU!". Maniac.

"Wow. That was… confusing. While we get this cleaned up, lets watch some videos! Here are a series of interviews that didn't work out so well." I clicked play, and my TV screens started showing my interview with Riptide and Backbiter.

"_Take one."_

"_So, Backbiter, how did you feel when battling Riptide?" I asked. Backbiter fell over._

"_Take two!"_

"_So Riptide, did you ever… Holy (Bleep)!" The two swords started floating in mid-air, dueling. I ran away, hoping to avoid the defective swords._

"_Take Three!"_

"_Now that I've chained you guys down… how did you feel when you lost your battles against Backbiter, Riptide?" I asked. I knew the thing wouldn't answer._

"_Well I naturally felt horrible. I'm a sword who likes to WIN!" I gasped. I ran out of the room, screaming like a little girl. That was the end of _that_ interview._

_Next was my interview with Annabeth's dagger. It did nothing. It just stared at me. (Not literally.) Finally I got so aggravated that I took it and threw it into the crowd. Annabeth got a taste of her own medicine. End of that interview…_

_Another interview I had was with __Perses, Titan of destruction. Can ya guess what happened? Let's just say it involved a large fire, two fist fight, a fatal attack with the master bolt, and lots of police._

I stopped the clip. My magic got the mess cleaned up, easily. Now all I needed was another guest. But first…

"Now, guys, before we move on, I want to invite a few people up here to help me host such a big event. I would like to invite… Junie Carson and Kristen, goddess of discord and cookies! They will both help me today, so I won't chain them!" Kristen and Junie appear in two extra chairs. Kristen sat there like she was expecting it, and Junie looked like she was just fighting a monster.

"Take that you-Woah. where am I?" Junie asked.

"Hey Tori! What's up?" Kristen high fived me. We're awesome friends.

"Hey, Kris! You ready? Ah, why the Hades am I asking you… anyways. Junie, you're gonna help me host the show with Kristen."

"Sweet! Let's do this!" Junie cried. I looked back to the camera.

"Ok, now that we got that over with, let me introduce… Aria Marie Colton!" A girl with short caramel hair cut along the jaw line, hazel eyes, and a scared look on her face poofed into the chair.

"I knew my dreams would come true…" She muttered.

"It's you're lucky day!" I said sarcastically. She frowned.

"Hey sis… Get it over with."

"Fine. First question, WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?" I pretended to pout. "I'm mad at you."

"I don't hate you. You just scare me…"

"Yay!" I cheered. I did a little happy dance then sat down. "Next question. Do you have any kind of phobia?"

"I have glossophobia, or stage fright." She stopped suddenly, realizing what she had done. Idiot.

"Torture time!" I screamed, before I could forget.

"What-no!" She screamed as I threw her onto a stage, spotlights on her, the crowd was silent, with buckets of tomatoes at their feet. Kristen and Junie handed her a microphone and started the music. She didn't exactly sing.

"I-I r-run-run… f-fr-from…." The words were jammed in her throat. I gave the crowd the cue, and they started shouting and throwing tomatoes. Aria screamed and ran off stage, as she was pelted by the fruit.

I don't know why people argue whether or not it's a fruit. What does it matter? Why don't they just choose and forget it? Ah… that was random.

"Poor Aria. Time for the next interview! Here is Jolie Nicole Alexandre, daughter of Aphrodite!" Jolie appeared in chains in the chair next to me. Her jet black hair flowed behind the chair, and her blue eyes reminded me of a fashion model. I hated it! She rolled her eyes.

"These chains, are like, _so_, not a fashion statement." Kris rolled her eyes and smirked.

"They aren't meant for fashion, they're meant to hold you down so we can torture you!"

"Too true." Junie smirked.

"Ah! What are you gonna do to me?" Jolie screamed. I let Kris and Junie do the honors. I really didn't feel like interviewing her. Aphrodite has my love life on speed dial. They clicked play on the clip, and it showed a child of Hermes stealing all the Aphrodite kids' clothes.

"_Yes!" The child cheered softly as she hid the skirts and designer shirts in the trees. The eight year old skipped back to her cabin, but not before Jolie saw the girl. She raced outside, tripping over her nightgown. The campers stared at the messed up Aphrodite child. _

_Her hair could be compared to a rat's nest, her face looked so normal without makeup, and everyone saw an enormous zit on the back of her shoulder. Everyone snickered, and she realized._

"_Ah! No, it's not what you think! STYX!" She ran into her cabin again, forgetting she didn't get her clothes. _

Jolie was fuming now. She tore off the chains and walked up to Junie and Kris. She smacked both of them, and I just had to stop and admired the nerve she had. I sat down with a bag of popcorn and watched. CHICK FIGHT!

Kris was really mad. She kicked Jolie in the face, and we all heard a sickening crack. Nose broken.

Junie grabbed her scarf and tugged. but, Jolie wouldn't let go. They played a 'friendly' game of tug 'o' war with it, until it tore. Jolie knocked out my two hosts with two carefully aimed kicks. Ouch.

She stomped out of the studio, and the doors slammed shut. I could hear her cussing, even though she was a ways away.

"That was… odd. While I revive my two co-hosts, please, enjoy these Nico-Obsessed People videos! Brought to you by Travis and Conner Stoll!"

"_Ok Travis, zoom in on me." Conner stood in front of the camera. "Hello people watching Interviews with Demigods! We were asked personally to find people to embarrass, and how could we decline. So here we are, trying to find Nico's secret lovers… oh, here one comes! Zoom in on Ella Smith!_

"_C'mon Nico! Just stay still! A little peck on the cheek can't hurt!"_

"_Yes it can! Now STOP CHASING ME!" Nico cried, running around camp as Ella make kissing motions with her lips. Ew. Conner came back onto the screen. He was frozen in shock. He fainted. The camera went back to Ella, who was now climbing on Nico's back. The camera dropped, flickered, and went black._

_Another video my favorite spies made was one of a girl named Laurlyn. It shows her spying on Nico while he's training in the woods. Thalia snuck up behind her._

"_Why are _you _spying on Nico?" Thalia asked, a little bit of anger in her voice. Laurlyn turned around and scowled._

"_None of your beeswax. Leave me alone."_

"_And if I say no?"_

"_Then I rearrange your face."_

"_Good luck with that." Thalia growled. Laurlyn punched Thalia's nose, causing it to break._

"_Why you (Bleep)!" Thalia screamed. She grabbed her opponent's arm and twisted, hearing a crack. Soon the two girls were fighting like never before. Nico emerged from the bushes, seeing the crazed girls fighting. Then everyone spun around and say Travis. They all glared at him and slowly approached. They covered the screen, so all you could hear was Travis' muffled screams._

I clicked stop, and my hosts were disoriented.

"Where… where am I?" Junie was holding an icepack to her head.

"Uh… in My Little Pony Land!" I lied as I kicked them off the stage. "I'm gonna split this episode into two parts. Before the break, I want to kick off the end of the first half with a large torture session! So here I have some of my friends which I would like to torture. Kris will be coming back on stage, so I don't know why I kicked her off… Anyways. Here are SAM, DEREK, KRIS, AND LILI!" My friends appeared in chains, and sadly, some of them were quite used to it.

"Oh no. I cannot believe you are doing this to us…" Derek muttered.

"After all we've been through!" LiLi pouted sarcastically.

"We feel real loved Tori!" Kris said, highly annoyed.

"Imma eat you." Sam threatened.

"Boys, attack Kris! Aphrodites, give her a makeover first though!"

"WHAT?" Kris screamed as she was being attacked by my favorite stylists. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

I threw my friends in my newly fixed closet. I blasted 'Baby', by Justine Peabrain. They all hate him. He's also Medusa' daughter… sorry. 'Son'. He cracked my iPod just by looking at it! I'm serious!

"MY BRAIN! IT'S MELTING!" Sam screeched.

"No, her brain has left the building." I smirked.

"PLEASE LET THE PAIN STOP!" LiLi begged. I shook my head.

"IT'S HORRIBLE! ZEUS PLEASE STRIKE ME DOWN WITH A LIGHTNING BOLT!" Derek pleaded.

"DEREK YOU…." Everyone started, but it was too late. Zeus blew up my closet, but left the speakers intact. music blasted at top volume, and that was saying something!

"NO! NOT ONLY DO I HAVE TO CLEAN ALL OF THIS UP, BUT NOW I HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR MUSIC? STYX!" The studio dissolved in chaos. The music was so bad, my cameras broke down, shutting off the connection.

**Well, who knew music could do so much damage. And I seriously wasn't kidding about my iPod shutting down. It actually did when I was watching JB get hit by a water bottle. -_- well anyways. this is only the beginning of the special chapter, since I haven't updated in a while. So I will be posting all of your OCs in some way. Thanks for reading! oh, and I think my friends might want to say some things about their torture on a forum, so if they do, here is where they are most likely to say it: ****.net/forum/Camp_HalfBlood/78426/**

**Thanks again, and I can't wait to post part two!**


	11. Special Episode, Part 2

**Hey guys! **

**OH MY GODS I'M SO SORRY! I didn't expect the wait to be THIS long! SORRY, SORRY, SO SORRY, SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I HAVEN'T POSTED A CHAPTER SINCE _2010_… _I'M SO SORRY_….. SPARE ME!**

**I have no excuse. I've been busy with classes and sports… but that is no excuse… Just… don't kill me…**

**I'll make it quick next time.**

**SO MANY OF YOU SUBMITTED CHARACTERS FOR THIS EPISODE! I feel so happy knowing you people like this story :D If I didn't get to your character this episode, I promise, the next special episode I write your characters will be the first I write about; so hard to keep track of your characters nowadays. :P**

**No more wasting time! Here's Part two of Interviews with Demigods Special Episode!**

**Disclaimer: Didn't I say I wasn't gonna waste time?**

My POV

The horrible excuse for music had FINALLY stopped, so I was ready to continue. I fixed the cameras and we began rolling again.

"Welcome back to Interviews with Demigods! Finally we have fixed our little 'issue'… so let's begin! Let me introduce… wait… before we begin, I'd like to do one special torture, for a good friend of mine! We are now at war, a torture war, so I must get revenge! So let me introduce… Kristen! Again!"

Kristen appeared onstage with chains. She was struggling to get free.

"LET ME GO!"

"Never!" I took her and threw her in a special chamber that does several tortures at once. Soon I heard shrieking.

"No! Not the APHRODITE CABIN! PLEASE HAVE MERCY! PERCY STOP! I DON'T LIKE BEING DRAWN ON! ZEUS! WHY THE MASTER BOLT? I- NOOOO! NOT PEABRAIN! HIM TOO? I WILL GET MY REVENGE TORI! BEWARE!"

"Good luck with that!" I hollered above her screams of horror. Soon everything went silent. I peeked inside, and pulled out a stone Kristen. "Uh…. ether Peabrain turned her to stone, or she escaped. I'm just hoping its option one. Well anyways…" I threw the stone Kristen offstage. "Let me introduce…. The hunters!"

"WHAT?" Elizabeth yelled from offstage. Then she realized that was recorded and she mouthed, _That wasn't in the plan!_

I rolled my eyes. Plans… who sticks to those anymore?

The hunters appeared onstage, bows already aimed at me. I flicked my wrist and the bows flew out of their hands and into the crowd. One lucky audience member stood up and held up their prize, showing off their new silver bow, and a nasty bump on their head, where their "prize" had hit them.

"Tsk tsk… I'm getting bored to torturing _you_ girls! I just thought you would like to see this! Besides, if I were torturing you, wouldn't you be chained?"

"Good point." They all agreed. I decided to mix things up. I whistled, and a guy, tied to the back of a large white stallion, with a Mexican sombrero tied to his head, trotted in. The stallion stopped in front of me and reared up on its hind legs. I cut the boy's bonds and he tumbled to the floor. He fell, stood up, and was chained again.

"Curse you!" He shouted, struggling against his bonds. All of the hunters laughed at him. The stallion trotted off stage.

"Let me introduce… Evan Latz!"

"…I hate you..." Evan muttered. I smirked.

"Well I know you, and the hunters are very eager to see you embarrassed, so I'm going to show the crowd a video of your best act of stupidity! Here's the clip."

"_Conner! Aim the camera towards me!"_

_The camera shifted its view over to Travis. He waved "Hi! Travis here, ready to give you all of Camp's weirdest, stupidest, and awesomest moments! Here's Evan Latz, a total idiot who doesn't know that messing with the hunters is suicidal!" _

_The camera view shifted through the window of the Artemis cabin, when Evan was slipping Valentine's Day cards underneath the pillows of each hunter. Suddenly, two hunters, Alicia and Phoebe, walked in. They looked at Evan, then at the pink cards in his hand. You could've sworn that they had a fire of hatred in their eyes._

"_VALINTINE'S DAY CARDS?" Phoebe screamed, ripping the cards out of his hands. Alicia grabbed the hunting horn off the silver bunk and blew it. In less than thirty seconds, 23 very angry hunters of Artemis were standing in their cabins, bows aimed at Evan._

"_GET HIM!"_

_Evan jumped out the window, into the camera._

_(Static)_

_When the camera was working again, Evan was tied in a tree, and the hunters were shooting him with Fart arrows. Travis and Conner were helping, and the hunters didn't look too happy about that._

I stopped the clip, and the hunters were laughing at Evan, pointing and rolling around on the floor. Even Artemis cracked up.

Evan on the other hand, was staring at me in shock.

"How did you… did they… you…. them…. I'MMA KILL THEM!" He screamed, and he struggled against his chains some more. I threw him in the Torture Track, a newer addition to my variety of tortures. He hopped up and down on the moving conveyer belt, hoping not to fall into the pit filled with all my toys. When a bowling ball came down the track, he jumped it. I clicked a button on my remote control, and the crowd booed him. Next, I clicked another button, and 10,000 marbles came rolling down the now slowly slanting track. He stumbled as the marbles started to trip the chained-up-Evan. Soon he fell and began his decent to the pit.

First, He landed in a tar pit. A mechanical arm designed by Hephaestus picked him up and dropped him in a feather pit. Another arm picked him up and gave him a chicken beak and tail. It threw him into a metal, sound proof chamber where Justine Peabrain was playing, _live_. After about ten minutes of hearing the poor boy scream, he fell down onto a large concrete block. He groaned as he did a split. He face planted and fell unconscious. I had a few doctors examine him.

"Oh, he's gone insane." The head doctor said as he pulled open his eyelid. "Ether that, or he's dead."

"Throw him out onto the street! Maybe he'll wake up and go annoy everyone else!" I commanded. The doctor and his colleagues didn't argue. They picked him up and kicked him to the curb! Oh well.

"That was fun while it lasted… well, now I have another surprise planned! Don'tcha just _LOVE_ surprises?"

"NO!" The whole crowd yelled, including the hunters.

"TOO BAD!" I made a cage appear around each and every hunter. They all screamed and tried to draw their bows, but the crowd had them.

"Let us out!" They all screamed. I shook my head. I pushed them into a small room, connected to a large spring and eject button. I pressed the big red button, and the hunters sprung out the open sky window. "AHHHHHHH!"

"Aren't my machines awesome?"

"He-he…no…" Elizabeth muttered under her breath. I glared at her.

"Time for another interview… Let's all welcome… Camren Callaugh!" A black haired, pale, 15 year old girl materialized on the stage, in the usual celestial bronze chains. She blinked her eyes, which were lined with black eyeliner. Her dark clothes told me, daughter of Hades.

"Aw crap…" She muttered, noticing the chains.

"You ready Cam?" I asked, mock niceness in my voice.

"Shut up and get it over with…" She muttered.

"Wow, not a single strain at the chains," I mused, "First question, so, I've heard you have summoned an army of the dead, which attacked your boyfriend. True or false?"

"True…" She admitted, blushing.

"On purpose?"

"No, but he still broke up with me." She growled. I smirked.

"But when you saw him the next time, you summoned the skeleton army again, right?"

"He _so_ deserved worse than that… and I also started playing Go-Fish with the others to see who would get to dump him in the bay."

"Revenge, I can respect that. So I'll take it easy on you. I was planning to dump you into one of my newer contraptions, but, why bother? Let all of Hades loose boys!" I called off stage, where a skeleton army had all of their beady red eyes locked on Camren. She looked scared.

"They're mechanical, but deadly. RUN GIRL, RUN!" I pushed Camren out of the chair, while I ran and jumped off the front of the stage to avoid getting run over by the army of Zombiebots, which were already in pursuit.

I grinned, "You know, this whole thing never gets old. I love this job! Okay onto our next-"

At that moment, a sort or portal opened up in front of me. A tall girl with long, straight hair I'd kill for. It's a bit odd, with a blonde top and black tips, but it's cool enough. Her eyes were a startling green, which reflected her obvious excitement. She walked across the stage, and then grinned. "Awesome! I'm here…"

"So you are," I looked her over, "Change of plans, you're the next lucky interviewee." With a snap of my fingers, the girl was sitting in a chair, chained at the ankles and wrists. Her happy expression flickered in confusing, but quickly returned.

"So, who are you?" I questioned.

"I'm Taylor Chase! Mom told me-"

The crowd looked at her questioningly, and I reflected this, "Excuse me? Chase? Are you like, Annabeth Chase's daughter?"

"Yeah! I'm from the future! I really, really wanted to be on this show, 'cause mom and dad told me about how they were on this show a long, _long_ time ago!"

"Did they ever tell you what this show is about?"

"No. They just said they were on TV a long, _long_-" I cut Taylor off.

"Okay, that's awesome! Well, let me tell you…" I put my arm around her shoulder, "…what this show is REALLY about."

I whispered what it was in her ear, and her jovial expression vanished. I smiled contently. "That's right… be afraid."

At that moment, the TVs set up all over the stage lit up, showing Taylor kissing a kid who looked a bit like Travis. I guessed it was his son. Taylor blushed furiously.

"How did you- I never- I-"

"I see no reason to be in denial… I have the clips right here," I shook the remote, "Did your parents tell you what they experienced on this show? I suppose not…"

Taylor blushed furiously and looked away. I peered into the audience and saw Percy and Annabeth staring wide-eyed at both each other and the screen. I didn't need to have the ability to read minds to know what they were thinking.

"That's a lovely expression you two are making. Meet your future child!"

That little comment earned a series of snickers from the audience and glares from the two lovebirds.

"Well, while I would absolutely love you keep you here and interrogate you about the future…." I smirked, "That can wait 'till another episode. For now, I'll leave you in the hands of a new member to my crew, Blaze Zero. I call him Zero. He's my torture assistant now!" I cheered gleefully.

Oh, her expression was a Kodak moment as Zero walked from offstage with his broad sword and ripped, black clothing that helped him blend in with the shadows. He stared intensely at a horrified Taylor and he smirked.

"Come with me…" He got behind her and poked her with the sword. She jumped and ran offstage.

"Zero, you truly terrify me sometimes," I sighed. He simply smiled and walked offstage. Elizabeth stared at me and was throwing plans in the air and gesturing how off-track I got. She looked pissed, but oh well. I don't live to please her.

"Um, well, let's get back to our 'interviews'!" I smiled brightly and whistled. A thirteen-year-old boy sporting a fisherman get-up ran on-stage and stood beside me cheerfully.

"I'd like to introduce my nephew here, who wanted to apply for a job on my crew. His name is Ryan."

The audience smiled and one person even said, "Aww, she actually has a heart!"

"Okay Ryan, here's what you do. Go over to the audience and fish one of them in."

Groans resounded through the whole studio. Complaints were shouted and people started crying. I sighed.

Ryan carried out my orders and fished out a random audience member. It ended up being Percy. He was scrambling and the hook had nearly torn his shirt in half. Some fan girls and Annabeth were staring at him like he was Zeus or Apollo (You're welcome Daddy!) or something; I face-palmed.

"Ugh, not the best catch! We got him already, and he smells. Throw him back and let's catch a better one, 'kay?" Ryan nodded and even though he was 13, he could easily throw Percy back to his seat five rows up. Percy looked both offended and terrified and he soared back to his row and hit Annabeth in the head. They both toppled over their seats and onto the fan girls sitting behind them, and they attacked them like a pack of monkeys. "That's my super-strong nephew for you, Jackson!"

Ryan reeled in another boy, approximately seventeen years of age, and he looked decent enough. It took me a few seconds to recognize him as one of the people who sent me mail. He sent me an awfully long letter that went along the lines of 'I'm all-powerful, immune to torture, markers, and everything you've ever used. Bring it on!' Oh, I got this and felt a challenge. I was gonna get to him, but then I realized this would probably be a decent finale. I wasn't expecting to pull him up so early, but I suppose this is my signal to begin wrapping things up. Sorry!

He never once exaggerated his looks; many girls in the audience were staring at him like he fell from heaven and was about to pop the question. I, however, could not afford to let this get under my skin. His was my victim, and I was gonna make sure he knew that.

"Oh, it's you…" I growled.

"It's _you_..." He growled back. We stared at each other for a terrifyingly long moment, and the tension was high and you could've heard a pin drop. Everyone couldn't have been that silent if they were still alive.

I smiled vaguely and nodded, "I suppose my challenge begins."

"Thirty bucks says I'm going to win."

"Ryan, go tell my crew to start collecting bets. This is gonna get bloody." Again, he obediently followed instructions and sprinted off-stage. My competitor and I sat down adjacent to each other, and I purposely kept his chains off for the moment.

"I never caught your name, would you mind sharing it?" I inquired, somewhat good-naturedly. The boy smiled, and a few girls in the audience already seemed in danger of drooling. Ew.

"You can call me Blood. And you're Tori, am I right?" he responded in the same good manner. The audience was staring at us, astonished. Two people who seem be egging at the opportunity to tear each other to shreds to prove a point, acting so kind. Amazing, how we pulled that off.

"Before we begin this little competition, I suggest we each spend 30 seconds bragging and sharing titles, don't you agree?" A timer magically appeared above us, "You go first, _visitor_. This is my turf." The clock began counting down. Blood stood up, his posture impeccable as he leaned forward the slightest bit in order to appear intimidating.

"I'm Blood, god of Chaos, Disasters, Pain, Sorrow, Hate, Anger, Confusion, Lies, Darkness, Trickery, Carnage, Lust, Time, Space, and Weaponry! I'm a son of Zeus, Ares, Hades, Athena, Aphrodite, and Hestia. I have fire powers, the power to call the dead, geokinesis, I'm intelligent as hell, I have lighting powers, the power to control air, and I'm so obviously sexy. I'm immune to grapes, make-up, markers, stupid," he smirked, and I leaned back, taking notes and giving him that 'yeah-well-I'm-gonna-kick-the-crap-out-of-you' smile, "… questions. I can make you bleed endlessly and without mercy! I will send you to the depths of Tartarus if you even try to defeat me! And I am just egging for the chance to do so." He smiled and stood and faced _my_ audience, and accepting their applause graciously. He turned to me and sat down, studying me intently, "I believe it's your turn."

"Just for the record, a way to be really sexy would be to be modest. Now I just see you as stuck up. Haven't you ever heard that's an attractive trait too?"

"Only from ugly people." Blood winked, and the audience laughed.

The clock reset, and I stood up, furious. No one, _NO ONE_, steals _my_ audience, taunts me, then makes me look like a fool on live Hephaestus TV!

"Alright, if that's how you're gonna play it! I, Tori, am the goddess of pointless knowledge, storms, cookies, ignorance, annoyance, torture, and embarrassment! I'm the daughter of the great Apollo and the muse of tragedy, Melpomene! I can transform any matter into any other object I require! I have any amount of torture devices at my disposal! No one has escaped my wrath just yet, and I don't plan on the one who escapes to be you! Tell me, god of trickery, can you outsmart me? I have experience on my side! I've been alive for much longer than you have, teenager! Welcome to my world, this place will soon become your hell!" All throughout my speech, my voice rose until my voice would've rang throughout the whole studio without the help of the microphone.

Silence settled for a few moments, until it exploded into applause by, ahem, _MY_ audience. I shot my fist into the air and a blast of lightning struck me, illuminating the room until it was blinding. Everyone screamed as I brought my fist down until it was pointing at Blood. Lightning crackled around me, and my eyes lit up in determination.

Blood looked vicious. He shot up and a ring of fire exploded around us. His fists were aflame and we stood off like that for a few moments. Suddenly, all hell broke loose as we simultaneously attacked. A small explosion happened that rocked the studio back and forth. I summoned chains and wrapped him up until it must've been hard to breathe. He's immortal, though, so he doesn't really need air. I hung him from the ceiling, upside-down, and my team came into the ring of fire.

"Who's winning now?" I called up.

"No point if you can't hurt me."

"Who said that's the only way I can torture? I am the GODDESS of torture. You can't beat me here," I smirked. Blood simply smiled. And suddenly a searing pain shot up my leg. Golden ichor flowed freely down my leg and poured onto the floor, "How in Hades..."

"Someone didn't listen to my rant," He sneered. I growled as I ate a square of ambrosia, and the wound began to heal. I can't hurt my audience, so I've been holding back. Within seconds though, more cuts and wounds opened all over me, and I was in a puddle of sticky golden blood of the immortals. Shit…

"Shoot him!" I command, and my torture team is shooting him with everything we have: AK-47s, paintball guns, hammers, toothbrushes, even a coat hanger here and there. Anything that was anywhere was being thrown at him, and even the audience was joining in. To no avail, though, as he was smiling as the bullet holes closed instantly, the paint melted away, and everything else just missed due to bad aim.

I was preoccupied with my wounds, and every time one closed, another formed. I realized it was futile.

_Have I met my match?_

"… oh HELL NO!" I shrieked. "I WILL NOT! LOSE! _TO YOU!_" I brought him down and stared him in the eye, flames dancing around me, and lightning continuing to crackle.

"You seem irritated," he smiled well-naturedly. I growled.

"I'm not done with you yet…" If I can't hurt him… or embarrass him…

"Give up, sweetheart?" He winked.

"Don't all me that," I snarled, "I'm not done yet."

"You seem to be."

I snarled yet again, and then came up with an idea. He never said anything about boredom… did he?

My face lit up. "I'll _NEVER_ be done with _you_…" I dragged him deep into my darkest dungeon, with the most chains and the most security. It must be harder to escape than Alcatraz! I locked him up, and then over the PA system I installed, I said, "Enjoy your stay."

That's when I blasted Peabrain and left him there.

I came up, feeling triumphant. I wouldn't know if that would work for days, maybe months, but I was gonna check on him every day until I was sure he was done. Perhaps it wasn't the most genius of plans, but with time he'll get bored. He'll lose his sexiness and his attitude. He'll give up and he'll realize I will always be superior on my turf. And if that doesn't work…

… I'll think of more plans…

I sat down in my chair, and the audience stared at me and why I looked to triumphant. I shrugged at them and laughed like the madwoman I am.

"Well, this has officially been my longest episode ever!" The audience applauded, "We will go back to our regular schedule! So far 32 people have been tortured, if I count the Huntresses as one, and I'm ready to torture some more! Unfortunately, we've run out of time and must end the episode here! Sorry!" I tried to rally the complaining audience. We will see you again next-"I was cut off as the front doors blasted open in a huge explosion. An army of people I tortured were standing in the door, and they were armed, "I'LL SEE YOU WHEN I'M DONE _GETTING KILLED_!"

And that's when all of Hades broke loose all over again.

**YES! SPECIAL EPISODE FINISHED! :D Okay, so down to business. Any characters that weren't used in this episode, I'm sorry! I will try to get you in another special episode which I'm bound to have. I have a surprise for people who would actually like to see this series… animated! **

**I'm going to possibly begin a (possibly) voice acted series on YouTube. It will basically be this series, only animated using Sony Vegas and Bannedstory. I will give more information in later episodes, but for now please go vote on the poll, which is on my profile! I want to know your opinion about this! PM more for more details, if you want. **

**I hope that I'll update soon, and I thank those of you who encouraged me to finish this! Please review; it's really great incentive for me to continue! xD You'll get another episode and cookies! Kaythanksbye!**

**~Tori**


End file.
